Chapter 9:Rise of the Martians(Part 3) (TAoA)
(Author's note:End of the martian invasion saga hooray! Now,the martian overlord knows a bit of magic unlike his dum-I mean smart minions which could be why he can cast a meteor and hurl it towards the target. Since chapter 10 signals the end of arc 1. I'm going to be pumped and ready to type it down on a google document called "brainstorming" because ye.) The final battle(against the martians) was near. It was the battlers versus the martian overlord and his underlings. “Ah so you are the prisoners who broke out and killed many of my minions them. I have decided that you will receive a punishment and that will be death!” The martian overlord boomed. “Oh and also your other friends are being tortured in that other room over there so uhh in any case you lose this battle,they will die first for either making fun of us,martians or they somehow broke out of the cell before you! NOW PREPARE TO DI-” A bolt of electricity hit the martian overlord in the face. “OW! YOU WILL PAY,ATTACK MY MINIONS!” The overlord pointed at the battlers as martians from all sides started charging at them. It was a bloody battle. Items were used by the battlers to save their own skin. Just imagine it as the battlers jumping/floating towards the martians,weapons raised(If they have any) with the martians doing the same thing. The martians were all knocked out(perhaps killed even?) but unfortunately,the same can be said for some of the battlers as well. The martian overlord growled. “How could YOU FOOLS DEFEAT MY MINIONS?! WE ARE OBVIOUSLY MORE SMARTER THAN YOU!” The overlord was fuming with anger right now that he managed to summon a meteor and hurled it towards the remaining battlers that are still alive. (How the meteor did not destroy the ship is currently unknown)' ' BOOM! As the dust cleared,every battler was unconscious,the martian overlord has won the battle...until… (GARY STU ALERT?!?!?!) Aaron-or should I say,G.Aaron stood up. His red pupils glowing intensely. The martian overlord was stumped by this,how could that excuse of a cloud still be alive? "B-But h-how…” The overlord said before he was hit by a stronger variant of lightning strike then rammed in the chest a lot of times. The overlord then got on his knees,breathing heavily while clutching his chest. He looked at G.Aaron. “Please! H-Have M-Mercy..…” The overlord pleaded. G.Aaron simply shook his head. “Do you think I'll spare you?” G.Aaron said. There was no answer. “Good now be a good martian and DIE” G.Aaron shouted before finishing the overlord off. Poor martian overlord,the last thing he saw is G.Aaron’s deranged smileSoon later,everybody woke up albeit a bit injured. More good news is that Chubba,Yoshi,GB and Xaiver are safe as well while Aaron regained control over his “body”. “So uh,we defeated the martians..what do we do now?” A random battler said. Yeah,how DO they get out? (TL:DR: G.Aaron is GODMODDER!!!!111111!!! HE DESERVES A BAN. I also should give the others battlers some spotlight.)